


Expect the Unexpected

by Joanne_c



Category: Sabrina the Teenage Witch (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: If there was ever anything that would change Libby, it would be a spell or good therapy. Libby's probably lucky it was the second one.





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/gifts).



"No," Sabrina whispered. It couldn't be. Not after her family had moved away.

 

But it was. She'd know that dark hair anywhere. Libby Chessler was sitting, back turned, at the desk she'd been told her lab partner would be at.

 

She could make herself disappear. She could just turn around, do a quick finger point for a silencing spell and just get out of here.

 

Even as Sabrina thought these things, Libby turned and it was too late.

 

Sabrina braced herself for some sarcasm - at best.

 

"Hi, Sabrina," Libby looked over at her - glancing up and down. Sabrina waited for the 'freak' to come out of that… actually kind of perfect mouth.

 

It didn't come. "Hi, L-Libby," Sabrina said.

 

"I really was that bad," Libby said. She stood. "Sabrina, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't come near making up for anything, but I am sorry. I've had a lot of therapy this last year and a half."

 

_Well, if there was anything other than a spell that would change Libby, good therapy is it,_ Sabrina thought. Aloud she said, "I don't know if I can believe you."

"I'm not surprised," Libby said. "After the amount of things I did and said to you." She swallowed, looking into Sabrina's eyes. "I wouldn't blame you one bit if you turned around and never spoke to me again."

 

Maybe it was having those words from Libby, but they were enough for Sabrina to sit down. "Or we could talk about the lab project."

 

They did. Sabrina took a while before actually accepting Libby had changed, but she proved it by working with her. She got a lot of guff from Salem about it, it wasn't like he didn't know how to be catty, but she let him observe Libby one study session and that was enough for him.

"I don't know what therapy did to that girl, but promise me you'll never make me go," Salem said to her. "But I believe you."

"Salem," Sabrina said, "there are some people even therapy can't help." Oddly, a while back she'd have said the same about Libby.

 

Not only had Libby changed, she'd come out - well, to Sabrina, at least. They'd been talking about Harvey - and Sabrina still missed him but she knew he'd never be able to accept her powers. Libby had told Sabrina that the boys she'd dated in school had never done anything for her - except that one guy, Jack Spratt, who had been Sabrina under a spell. Not that Libby had dated women yet, but she knew she wanted to.

 

Sabrina hadn't admitted it then, but she did start thinking about how she'd kind of liked when Libby had been sweet to her when she'd been Jack. She'd thought it was just that Libby hadn't been, well, Libby to her. Maybe that had been it, then, but now?

Now Sabrina was becoming curious. About how Libby's hair would feel between her fingers. About how soft Libby's skin was. About how Libby's lips would feel under hers, full and lush and perfect.

 

About how it would be to be with a woman.

 

It wasn't like it was unheard of in the Other Realm. Or even in Sabrina's own family. Her aunts would be accepting. Okay, so Hilda would be sarcastic, but Hilda was sarcastic, and Zelda might try some kind of experiment, but they would love her as they always did.

 

Salem - well, Salem would be Salem and he would just make sure he got some blackmail material for more tuna, knowing him.

 

There was nothing stopping Sabrina - except for her own uncertainty. She'd have to get over that.

 

She and Libby were having dinner after a long study session. It was a slightly fancier place than usual, one with booths that allowed a little privacy.

 

"Who'd have ever thought we would end up here?" Libby asked, sitting beside Sabrina.

 

"I sure wouldn't," Sabrina managed, her heart fluttering. She took Libby's hand. "I have something I want to tell you."

"Anything," Libby answered, squeezing Sabrina's hand.

 

"You know how you… you came out to me?"

"Yeah?" Libby frowned.

 

"I've been thinking about it. Since you told me."

 

"Is that good or bad?" Libby looked concerned.

 

"I think good," Sabrina settled on that after a moment of silence. "I keep thinking about… kissing you."

Libby looked a combination of shocked and incredibly happy. "You know… I've always wanted to kiss you. That's kind of how I figured out who I was," she said. "Though now… it goes beyond kissing."

"You mean sex?" Sabrina asked.

"That, but more… I like you. I want to be with you," Libby said. "If you could ever consider it, I mean, going from how we were to friendship is one thing, but more than that might never work."

 

"Let's start with a kiss," and Sabrina leaned over to press her lips to Libby's.

 

To say it felt good would be right, and yet so hugely understating that it would never be enough. Sabrina felt her body get warm, her arms moving around Libby as they kissed and clung to each other for what felt like forever.

 

"Wow," Libby said as they separated when the need to breathe became more important than kissing. For a few minutes, at least.

 

"That's the word for it," Sabrina sounded breathless.

 

"Do you think this could go somewhere?" Libby asked, hesitantly.

 

Sabrina nodded. "Considering how I've never felt like that from a kiss, I think it has to."

 

It wasn't that simple. There was so much for her to tell Libby, and she might not take it well. But they had something, and it was something neither of them would have ever thought they would find. 

 

For now, they had everything, and when the time came to tell Libby, Sabrina hoped it would go well. She'd make sure she had time to tell her before it all came crashing down like it had with Harvey.

 

Unless, of course, Salem couldn't shut up long enough around Libby, which was always a possibility.

 

On thinking that, Sabrina turned to Libby. "We should get out of here. There's something I'd like to tell you when we're alone." She almost felt guilty at the glow on Libby's face, but after they'd talked about her powers, if Libby still felt the same, she'd make sure she got everything she was expecting.

Possibly even more.


End file.
